


❧10 Ways To Make Him Lust || Sebastian Michaelis☙

by KnivesChanel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Lust, Non-Explicit Sex, Romantic Comedy, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnivesChanel/pseuds/KnivesChanel
Summary: [Name] wants the sexiest butler alive, Mister Michaelis, to want her as bad as she wants him. So what does any woman do when they don't have the answer to doing such a task? Get a book about it, which is exactly what she does. It is entitled, "10 Ways To Make Him Lust". Thus, the book shall give her advice, and hopefully, help her score.~*Also posted this on my Wattpad account.





	1. ❧0/10 Ways To Make Him Lust || Sebastian Michaelis☙

** _ By now, if you tried all of our tactics correctly, instead of being the Luster , you should be the Lustee. Congratulations!!! You are officially sought after. I am so proud. Now continue your little teasing trick, and show him who's boss!_ **

Her [E/Color] eyes scintillated beneath the limpid witching hour.

Her eyes shifted its gaze to her partner, Sebastian.

The radiation on her face quickly rushed to her cheeks when she noticed he was looking at her. His smile, small, but present.

“You’re blushing [Name].”

With that sentence, his lips started to pursue her luscious ones, but stopped when centimeters away.

“Sebastian?” [Name] questioned him.

His hand moved its way up to her thigh, grabbing it firmly. His index finger went under her chin, tilting it up slightly.

“My dear [Name], will you ever learn?”

With that they kissed ever-so passionately.


	2. ❧1/10 Ways To Make Him Lust || Sebastian Michaelis☙

** _1\. Welcome to "10 Ways to Make Him Lust"! Were we make the man of your dreams lust after YOU in various ways. That way, if one way doesn't work, you can always try the others. First way we're going to be trying is the kinky bondage stuff. All men like that. No? Not all? SO WHAT TRY IT! Now you're going to want to invite him over, but of course not lead him on. Get him comfortable enough to go into the bedroom, but don't do anything rash that would make him suspicious. Now just when he lets his guard down, you go for the KILL! Cuff him down so he can't move, and do whatever you want girl...or man? Show him you can dominate and control, he'll give in and want it just as bad as you._ **

[Name] looked down at her forbidden fruit, and licked her lips with a desire. Sebastian had been cuffed down to the bed, merely letting her do as she pleased. [Name] ripped open his shirt to expose his fine-toned chest. She began drooling at the thought of his chest pressing up against her own. He chuckled beneath her, a small grin plastered on his face.

"It's not ladylike for a woman of your stature to be drooling, [Name]."

Breaking through the handcuffs, Sebastian sat up against [Name] and roughly laid her on her back. He grabbed her arms and placed them over her head, before he roughly pressed his smooth thin lips against hers, her crimson lipstick smearing against it. Oh, but he didn't mind. This was all too good. Sebastian's hips moved into [Name]'s , his arousal becoming evident, as the bulge coming through his pants poked against her soaked panties. [Name] enjoyed the friction, her moans as well as her facial expressions gave it all away. Sebastian was a pro after all.

"Sebastian~!" she moaned.

His mouth parted slightly, and bit down hard on her neck, causing it to bleed. His pupils glowed at the sight to such marvelous blood. The butler wanted it. He wanted it so bad. The way she moaned, the way she moved with him, he was enjoying it all.

She felt his breath against her neck and waited to feel the warmth of his tongue, yet this feeling she was practically begging for never came. With another sly grin, Sebastian got off of the small female and began fixing himself up. [Name] sat up with a very displeased expression, glaring at him as he had completely cleaned up himself as if the situation never happened.

"And where do you think you're going!?" she yelled.

"Why you see," he said as he wiped his lips with a napkin. "Young Master has a very important business meeting to attend in a few minutes, and I must attend. "

The handsome butler made his way to the door, grabbing onto the doorknob and opening it.

"You're such a tease!"

Sebastian stopped in his footsteps and looked back at [Name].

"I'm simply one hell of a butler."

He made his way out, and closed the door softly behind him. [Name] groaned and threw her pillow at the door.

"Ugh!!! He is one hell of a butler..."


	3. ❧2/10 Ways To Make Him Lust || Sebastian Michaelis☙

** _2\. Have you ever heard the song, "Dip it Low" by Christina Millian? We have to dedicate this idea to her. In the song, she states, "...Meet him at the door with nothing on..." Which is EXACTLY what you're going to do today. That's right ladies, you're going to greet your man at the door...NAKED! You're going to make the guy come over to your home once again, for any reason or you can do some weird sh*t and wait for him to come home where he lives... Anyways, you "...meet him at the door with nothin' on. Take him by the hand, let him know it's on..."! Or do whatever feels right at the moment. How could he resist with all that body you're throwing at him?_ **

She stood in the full body mirror – bare and exposed to herself. Her frame was that of a slight hourglass shape, and her skin was as smooth textured.

[Name] was awaiting for her escort, Sebastian, to take her to a party hosted by the Young Master's fiancé.

She was excited – **too excited**.

She had put much hope in this particular stunt, being that she would be naked and thinking he would just latch onto her. Her hair was fixed into neat curls, and she even put on her favorite lipstick for this event. There was a knock on the door, causing [Name] to jump a bit. With one last spray of the perfume, she smiled at herself in the mirror, and began making her way down.

[Name] looked into the peephole, it was indeed "the man of the hour", Sebastian. Her heart rushed. She calmed her breaths, and opened the door. There the tall butler stood.

"My, my, Sebastian. What brings you here today?" she said flirtatiously.

Sebastian examined her body, but only for a moment before looking back up at [Name]'s eyes. He hadn't looked fazed nor amused. Just nonchalant. He paid her nakedness no mind. But, he would admit to himself, she looked rather delicious.

"Ah, did you forget, [Name]? With you in such mirthful youth," he started.

[Name] leaned against the door and pouted. Apart of her knew it wasn't working.

"I suspected that your memory would be at its best as it should."

[Name]'s hands traveled along her own body, lower and lower, then up her sides. She locked her eyes with Sebastian, her lust showing through, as she licked her lips slowly.

"Maybe you should come inside and remind me what it is I'm forgetting, Sebastian."

She got closer to the demon, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was snuggling against him, and inhaling the sweet scent he had to offer. He looked down her face, and placed a finger on her lips.

"Now [Name], there is no time. Elizabeth's party begins in about 10 minutes, and we mustn't be late. You must look exquisite, in order to attend. I suggest you go put on some clothing, so that we may leave." the butler said with a smile.

[Name], being slightly angry, unwrapped her arms from around his neck and made her way back to her room. She stopped for a moment, her back facing him, and turned her head towards him.

"We could've really had a nice talk," The young girl slapped her own ass hard. "Believe that." And continued to strut up the stairs.

Sebastian chuckled. She was really something. Something he couldn't allow himself to devour just yet.

"In due time, my dear [Name]. In due time."


	4. ❧3/10 Ways To Make Him Lust || Sebastian Michaelis☙

** _3\. Here's a simple way to make him lust. Wear something that becomes very transparent when water is applied. I think you get the rest from there. Don't ya?_ **

It was a very hot day in England, which rarely occurred there. The sun was beaming rather harshly today at that, and it didn't help that [Name] was helping Finny with gardening today. A promise she regretted. Thankfully, Finnian gave her one of his straw hats to protect her from the terrible sun rays. Beads of sweat continued to form on [Name]'s skin, no matter how many times she wiped them away. It was all just so tiring, and demanding. This was slave work!

"How ya holding up there, [Name]!?" Finnian yelled from a distance. He was nearly done with his entire side.

"I could pass out any minute! A drink would be nice!" she yelled back, continuing to pull the weeds out from the plants.

As if on que, from the hazy distance in her eyes, here was Sebastian walking with a tray that contained two full glasses of water.[Name] quickly ran up to him, her breasts swaying from side to side as she wore no bra under her white tank top. She panted, but quickly caught her breath.

"How did you know I was-"

"The Young Master suggested that I'd bring you and Finnian a glass of water." The butler interrupted. "He wonders how the two of you could work under such heat and commends you for your hard work. So please, take the water and replenish yourself."

[Name] smiled graciously, taking the glass of water from the tray and holding in her hand. Tilting her neck back, the young female poured the entire glass of water onto her shirt. The now transparent shirt revealed her [Areola Color] areola's, and perked nipples. After, she proceeded to take Finnian's glass and guzzled his entire glass down. The excess water drained from the sides of her lips down to her neck.

God what Sebastian wouldn't do to just destroy her right in this very moment. What kind of treachery was this? A human mocking him!? Was she aware that she was playing a very dangerous game? Did she know that she'd be screaming out his name to stop? Digging her nails into his back from just his size? Clenching onto the sheets and her sanity for dear life? Yet he kept his composure. He wasn't going to let a mere human get the best of him.

"Ahh~ That hit the spot. Thank you, Sebastian. Let me show you how much energy I have now." [Name] began prancing around him, her breasts shaking with each little movement she made.

Sebastian watched her, a smile forming on his face.

"You do seem to have a lot of energy now, Miss. [Name]."

"Oh cool! A water fight!" Finnian yelled as he ran up to [Name].

She turned around for just a moment to Finnian, before turning back and noticing Sebastian had been gone.

"Dammit..." she mumbled under her breath.


	5. ❧4/10 Ways To Make Him Lust || Sebastian Michaelis☙

** _4\. The little red dress. Everyone has it! It's the one that's supposed to make all the fanboys swoon. It literally works 1,000% of the time. Or at least he'll have some dirty thoughts of undressing you in it. Either way, win-win situation. See making a man lust is all in the mental and physical. The more you get in his brain, the more the sexual attraction._ **

The aroma of Italian scents filled the kitchen as [Name] walked into it. Having smelled it from her room, she wanted a small taste for herself. Fresh garlic bread, handmade pasta, and even the tomato sauce snuck into her nose. Of course the person behind it all was Sebastian Michaelis, which she'd hope, otherwise the plan wouldn't work. If she could maybe get a little taste of him too, that would do just fine.

The sound of her white heels clanking against the floor as she walked in caught the attention of butler, but he had not turned his head from the boiling pot of noodles that he was spinning to look at her, much to her dismay. The tight red dress she wore allowed her shape to shine through it, and her bust to be magnified. Her hair was straight, and her make-up, phenomenal. He would LOOK at her tonight.

"So you're cooking Spaghetti tonight, Sebastian?" [Name] said as she snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Sebastian chuckled, still not turning around to her as he spoke.

"Yes, I thought the Young Master would like to try another one of the Italian's cuisines. It would seem he enjoys them."

"Oh, I see."

[Name] made her way to the counter in which she sat on that was right next to the stove. She swung her legs back in forth in the air, as her legs were not long enough to hit the ground. She sat up straight so that her busts stuck out more before moving her hair out of her face. If he wanted to play games and still not pay attention to her, she'd play along too. [Name] grabbed the zipper that was on the back of her dress and pulled it down to just below her shoulders. She really planned on using the little red dress to the extent tonight.

Without any notice, [Name] "accidentally" knocked over the entire pot of boiling hot noodles onto the tile floor. Her facial expression played shocked and innocent.

"Oops. I'm so sorry, Sebastian. Let me help you clean this up."

Though frustrated because of the amount of skill and time he put into preparing the noodles, the butler sighed and picked up the pot from the floor and placed it back on the stove.

  
"It's fine, Miss. [Name]. Really no problem at all."

"Oh, but I insist." She said in a pleading tone.

[Name] bent straight over, the dress unable to cover all of her butt revealed the black thong she was wearing. She smirked as she swayed it from side to side in the air as she picked up the noodles from the ground. Compared to Sebastian's handful, [Name] only had about 3 in hers. Most of her time was spent with her moving her ass in the air.

As she was getting up, very slowly, a sudden harsh but pleasurable sting vibrated on her left ass cheek. Someone slapped it? Not Sebastian? No, that's not like him. But when [Name] turned around, he was the only one there with a smile. She was left in shock for the most part.

"S-Sebastian!?" she said flushed.

"My apologies, Miss. [Name]. My hand must've slipped. Forgive me."

Left speechless and shocked as she couldn't even continue on with her plan, [Name] quickly turned around to run out of the kitchen, only to find Ciel standing in the door way. Her faced flushed even more. How much did he see? He seems to be left speechless too. He probably seen the whole thing. [Name], sprinted pass the adolescent boy with top speed.

"I come downstairs to see what was taking the food so long, and it would seem you've been goofing around, Sebastian."

The butler placed a hand on his chest and bowed to his master.

"I'm sorry, Mi'lord. I'll get right back into preparing your meal. I was just a little distracted."

He walked off, leaving Sebastian to continually flex his hand as a remembrance of the feel of her bottom.


End file.
